The Trade of Freedom
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid had been locked up in his room due to reasons and never had he yearned for his freedom so much. It is up to Law to get him out of this misery, which somehow caused him to lose his freedom to his lover. Prompt Challenge: Day 13. AU Kid x Law. Birthday Fic.
1. The Trade of Freedom

Author's Note: Okay the plot for this prompt just somehow came to me very very _very _randomly. I don't know why it did but it just did. Hopefully it still makes sense somehow! Enjoy!

Prompt: **Freedom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

Kid strolled about in his own room, pissed at the very fact that he was locked up in his own safe haven. What made him even more aggravated was the arrival his parents who hadn't been home for a long time and the first thing they did was to confine him in his own room. An exasperated sigh left his thin lips as he plopped back down on his gigantic bed. Who knew that this would be the consequences of coming out of the closet to his parents.

The angered male draped his arm over his eyes and tried to clear his mind away from all these thoughts, but it looked like the train of thoughts wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. That was when he heard the ringing of his phone. Stretching out his hand, he took hold of his phone and swiped the screen – answering the call.

"Eustass-ya, I'm bored, let's go out."

Upon hearing Law's voice, his anger flown up by a few miles but on the other hand, he felt relieved to hear from him. And simply feeling that way was making Kid on the verge of tearing his mind apart. He had idea how to react to the situation right now.

"I can't. My oh-so-dutiful father decided to sentence me to life-imprisonment to my own room and lecture me about my own sexual preferences."

When Kid heard the laughs from the other end of the phone, it had been a miracle how the device wasn't crushed, yet. A frustrated groan came from Kid and following after that was the most colorful language Law had ever heard. That had triggered an even more hysterical laughter from Law.

"You really told him about us?"

"If not why the fuck would I be locked in my own room?!"

Kid hollered into the phone, his frustration was already at its peak. Just a little more and he would definitely go crazy. Again, a soft chuckle came from Law's end of the phone. Law knew exactly how to spite the redhead to no end. However, he decided that he should stop before Kid does something absurd.

"Okay, okay. Calm the fuck down."

Law spoke once again with his usual flat voice, but with a hint of humor in it. He should definitely come up with a plan to get Kid out to entertain him. Or he could always let himself into his house.

"Why not I just come in to meet you?"

"I would have told you do that long ago, but there are guards right outside my room to guard the damn fucking door."

To be honest, Law was slightly taken aback by the plight that Kid was in. Despite that, he still managed to come up with an alternate plan. All that was left was for Kid to cooperate, and he was sure that he could convince the confined Kid to work with him.

"I wonder how many guards your mansion can fill."

"Tons, but there's only two."

After being together with Law for so long, he had known when the tattooed male was asking a question and when not.

"Your parents?"

"Thank god, no."

That had again brought out a faint laughter from Law. Looks like everything would be perfect for the outrageous plan he had in mind. All that was left was to convince Kid to throw his key to his precious baby out his sealed glass window.

"Eustass-ya, you know that small panel that was above your window?"

Kid hummed out his acknowledgement as his eyes went to the small opening that was above his window. He would have gone out by that opening if it wasn't this small.

"Do as I say and I guarantee your freedom, Eustass-ya."

"What do you want?"

"Throw your car keys out that panel, along with many, many rolls of toilet paper. You okay with that right, Eustass-ya?"

Law's voice held a hint of mockery. Kid was beyond horrified at his boyfriend's request. He could easily comply with the dumping of toilet rolls, but not his car keys. Law had known how much Kid had taken care of his car, never letting a scratch be on the polished surface of his vehicle. That was how careful the usual hotheaded Kid treated his car.

"No scratches, no dropping of the paint, nothing."

"How would I know if you're true to your words?"

"Hmm, if there's a scratch, then you can have me under your command for 3 hours."

Law had already placed his bet down, and that was actually a really dangerous chance taken. But it looks like it didn't matter if Law thought it was dangerous or not, Kid felt the need to add on to the bet.

"The whole day."

There was a slight pause in the call and a few moments later, Law spoke up again. Kid's lips curled into a wicked grin the moment he heard the agreement that they had come to.

"Deal, now throw them out."

Before Kid could even say anything else, the call went dead. He could have sworn that he heard a chain of soft curses from Law's end of the call. The grin he had on previously grew even bigger, his mind already coming up with things to do to Law.

Once he had thrown all the toilet rolls, tissues and napkin he could find in his bathroom, he clutched to his car keys tightly. A part of him was disagreeing with the plan fervently but the other part was urging him to do as he was told – for his desired freedom. Sucking in a deep breath, he tossed the keys out the opening, but the toilet rolls had apparently muffled any sound of the keys crashing to the ground.

* * *

Once again, Kid found himself back on his bed; he was already growing impatient with every passing second of wait. He did not know what Law was planning, but he hoped that he would not regret it. _Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes._ Just as he was about to call Law again, his phone rang.

"What's taking you so fucking long, Trafalgar?"

"Eustass-ya, have you ever tried sky diving from the second story before?"

Once he caught what Law had meant behind his words, he shot up and went straight to the annoying sealed window. His fiery red car was out of his garage and was on the road just in front of the gate. Law was already scooting over to the passenger seat from the driver's seat. _So that's why Law had asked if anyone was home. _

"Nope, and I wouldn't mind giving a try."

This time round, it was Kid who had hung up first. The grin on his face just could not get any broader. He shoved his phone inside his pocket and his hands found themselves on the backrest of his chair. With a hard swing of his arms, the chair was flying out the window along with the shattered glass.

Opps, maybe he had used a big too much strength. His eyes caught sight of the dent he made in the wall beside the window. Not that he gave a damn about it anyway. Kid could hear the shouting outside his door the moment the impact happened. Thankfully he had already locked the door just now.

Kid peered out the cracked window and drew in a deep breath. That was all it took for him to dive out of the window. Thanks to the 'rubbish' he had thrown out earlier, his fall was cushioned and with his angled landing, it didn't hurt as much as he thought even thought the impact still sent a jolt through his body.

Kid jogged towards his car, never had he felt so good about leaving his room. And what was going to be better was the rest of the day. Because before he opened the door, he noticed a tiny, slit of silver metal – the result of the scrapping of the paint.

"Trafalgar, looks like I've gained my freedom and you're losing yours."

Kid's laughter boomed out in the along the moment he saw Law's confused expression before his boyfriend came to the revelation of what happened during his rush to get the car of the garage.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, once again, thank you for giving my story a chance and I hoped you enjoyed reading this piece of work! Hopefully it had made your day better or something! Have a nice day ahead!


	2. The Gift of Freedom

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. NO EXCUSES HERE, I'M SORRY. Okay, so here you go, I have half of this in my phone for half a month but I have absolutely no idea on how to write it but then, I figured it out in time for Kid's birthday! I have you will enjoy! This is by far, the longest fic I wrote. Oh gosh. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One piece.

* * *

Glancing over to his side, Law frowned at the smirk that has been on Kid's face since they left the mansion. Law could obviously tell that whatever was going through Kid's mind with that smirk was not good, _absolutely not_. Kid shifted his gaze from the road to Law for a moment and a laugh broke out from him. It was truly an entertaining sight to see Law frowning so hard, trying to figure out what went through his mind. It was beyond entertaining to be exact.

"Eustass-ya, wh -"

"No."

Before anything of actual importance came out from Law, Kid had silenced him. Sending Kid a glare, Law turned away and stared through the windows. There's no way Kid would tell him whatever schemes he had in mind, perhaps he should just try to get some hints of it.

Law turned back to look at Kid to get a glimpse of his expression which might give away something, but instead, Kid's focus was directed beyond the window to his side. The time was too short for Law to catch what Kid was looking at. Sighing, Law rested against the back of the seat and closed his eyes, trying his best to enjoy his last few moments before walking right into Kid's clutches. Sure, he could just escape, it wasn't like he couldn't, but this was a deal and he would definitely honor what he had said.

Entirely different from what Law was feeling; Kid could feel the excitement for later running through his body. He knew that no matter how Law even tried to persuade him, he would not give in, especially not when he had the perfect chance like this. Seeing Law's defeated look that was caused by him had boosted his ego. As he drove past the stores at the side of the road, he was met with the usual scene of people shopping. The ordinary sight had just bettered the plan inside his mind.

Turning into the parking lot, Law opened his eyes to understand why the car had slowed down. Kid exited the car and Law soon followed suit, he was curious about what the idiotic redhead was up to. Despite saying that, a part of Law didn't wish to know anything at all; Kid was too unpredictable, which in turn made him scary.

"Eustass-ya, where are we going?"

"To eat, I'm hungry," Kid turned back to look at Law and nodded his head to the café up ahead. No matter how innocent that simple action and sentence might sound, Law could tell that there was more that Kid hasn't said. With that in mind, Law continued shooting that suspicious gaze at Kid until Kid had finished his statement, "but first, let's go shopping."

A grin sat itself on Kid's lips as he walked towards the main street with Law raising his own suspicions. Walking through the street that was bustling with business from shoppers, Kid made it his quest to find the shoe shop he saw just a minute ago. Due to the deal that they had, Law was feeling extremely wary of the familiar surroundings. For once, Law hoped to be somewhere he had no idea of, somewhere completely foreign. There are people that know him here, meaning whatever humiliating schemes Kid had in mind would be witnessed by people he knew.

As he caught the grin on Kid turned into something more of a smirk because of a certain store being in sight, Law almost, _almost_ wanted to just put off this stupid deal and escape. However, that thought reached Law's mind just a second later. Kid's hand moved around Law's waist, pulling him closer while making their way _together_ to the store up ahead. Probably a dozen plans woke up in Law's mind on how to get himself out of this situation but his pride, which was probably about to be trampled on, discarded them at the exact instance.

The automated doors slide opened upon detecting something in range, Kid made his way into the store proudly while Law looked like he had given up on life, _well, sort of_. The store was empty of customers but stood there was three workers trying hard to clinch their deal with both of the males.

"Something for your girlfriend, sirs?"

"Nah, something for him," Kid corrected the clerk while he scanned the display shelves in the store. Law sighed, putting up his usual front and nodding slightly as he added to Kid's sentence. "Preferably something black."

Since he was already in such a deep shit, why not make it more tolerable by wearing something he preferred instead. Law moved towards the seats in the store, his eyes focused on every step the Kid made towards the rows of high heels.

This idea had only occurred to Kid in an accident but he was absolutely sure that this would work perfectly. Kid moved to the shelves and on the first try, he picked up a 4 inches tall stilettos with black, polished surface. All that left was to get the right size and hopefully that wouldn't be too difficult.

Even though Kid had done these movements right in front of Law, Law didn't even managed to catch a glimpse of what Kid had in his hands. The back of Kid and the store clerk was blocking him from viewing the heels that would probably send his feet to hell.

Kid walked back to where Law was seated with a smirk dancing across his features. Law blatantly ignored the sinking of the seat when Kid sat down. His eyes were glued to the door that the shop assistant had just walked passed, probably retrieving a better size for Law, a male. Once again, the clerk passed the door, heading towards the both of them and in her hands were two boxes. The moment the pair of stilettos was taken out from the box, words flew out of Law's mouth without a second thought - simply because there was no reason to even think.

"That's way too fucking high, even for a high heel."

"Ah should I g –"

"It's okay, it'll be just fine."

Law shoot Kid a glare as Kid received the boxes from the bewildered looking worker. All Law received was Kid shoving the pair of shoes into his lap. Reluctantly, Law slipped his own shoes off before fitting his legs into the unsteady looking pair of heels. Strangely, the size was just right for him, even then, he wasn't a tad happier.

"Eustass Kid, I swear –"

"Okay, I'll get this."

Again, Law was cut off from what he planned to say, threaten or swear. With the heels still on, Kid took the box over to the counter and paid for it. Exhaling a defeated sigh, Law stood up, trying his best to walk properly. To be honest, it wasn't that difficult, except the aching it may bring. With the heels and standing straight up, Law was secretly glad only because he was almost the same height as the moron paying for the shoes.

Law stuffed his shoes into the box that came along with the heels and made his way out of the store after returning Kid's smirk with his own glare. Law hated this 'under Kid's command' situation but at least he isn't falling off the deadly shoes yet. Kid sensed Law's obvious reluctance to walk about the place when they pass through the doors of the store.

Happily for Law, they didn't even receive any attention from anyone but the relief didn't last for very long. A couple of people who turned to look at the both of them as they walked past were looking pretty… shocked. Soon, the attention that they were drawing increased. Law cursed silently under his breath, with every step they took, the loud clicking of the heels attracted people's attention. He cursed at the people looking, at the heels, at pavement, and _especially_ at Kid.

Well, who could help themselves from staring at a man with bright red hair who looked at least two meters tall and has his arm around another man who wore a pair of approximately 4 inches tall stilettos and looked sexier than any women around could.

Quite oppositely of Law, Kid was enjoying every single moment of this situation. Especially _now_. Due to the fact that they were in a crowded place where they frequent, they're bound to meet some familiar faces. In front of them was someone Kid recognized to be a common friend of theirs.

It probably took about a second or so for them to be noticed and when their eyes met, Kid swore that the smile on their friend's face instantly disappeared. Kid looked to his side and glanced at Law for a moment.

_Yup, Law is smiling, he is definitely smiling. _

Laughing a little at the message the smile of Law's sent, Kid figured that they should really get something to eat. Changing their route from wherever they were heading towards, Kid made his way to the food stall just beside them. Not knowing what to do while his boyfriend was busying himself with buying food, Law stood there and smiled.

"You're scaring all our spectators away."

Law ignored whatever that Kid had spouted and took a bag of food from Kid before walking away. Law had a clear destination in his mind as he made his way through the street – the park. Firstly, it was because it's empty. Secondly, it's usually empty. Thirdly, no one would be there meaning it's empty. Lastly, his feet are starting to burn from the ache.

Kid followed amusedly at the sight of Law in high heels. He never really thought about Law wearing heels and Law certainly did look much, much, _much _better than he had imagined. Kid had known where Law would go since the beginning, it was a routine somehow. Buy the food, to the park and back to Law's.

Neither of them knew when this routine had started but it didn't matter to the either of them at all. Finally, Law reached their usual spot. Setting down the food on the picnic table, Law plopped himself down onto the seat. The first thing he thought of was to remove this bloody pair of heels.

Witnessing the urgency of Law's actions of removing the heels, Kid would not give up this chance to mess around.

"Trafalgar," Kid spoke slowly as he captured every change of expression on Law's face, "you can always change back to your original shoes. _I'm not_ _forcing_ you; after all, it _is _your suggestion to be under _my_ command for the whole day. I don't mind if you break this deal _you _make."

Law shot Kid a glare as he sipped his drink. Like hell he would give in to this tempting proposal of wearing back his sneakers. He could tell that Kid was about speak again but the ringing of a cellphone disrupted it. Kid scowled as he placed his phone by his ears after answering the call.

"What?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Why the fuck would I lie about being gay?!"

Kid's voice grew louder every time he replied into the phone. The frown on his face was deeper and Law, who was observing, deduced that it was Kid's father on the other end of the call. Law smirked at the idea that he was struck with; noting that Kid was about to hurl vulgarities into the phone again, Law snatched the phone over and spoke.

"Hello mister. I'm Law, surely you have heard of me from your dear son."

"Hmm? No, I'm not a bastard; my parents are well and married."

"Anyway mister, I suggest you end this call soon."

"Of course we're not doing anything illegal. We're just extremely loud in bed, where we are currently in, and I doubt it'd be appropriate for you to hear it."

Law's smirk grew bigger as Kid snickered at what he had said. The laughter obviously didn't go unheard by Kid's father. _Clack. _Law heard the end of the call shortly after Kid's laughter. After he returned the phone back to Kid, the both of them ate in peace.

* * *

Dumping the packets and wrappers into the bin, Law was once again in the high heels. Similar to an hour or so ago, Kid and Law made their way through the now less crowded street and back to the parking lot. It was a good thing that Law was already getting somewhat used to walking around in the heels despite the ache. Still, he wanted to get out of them as soon as possible.

* * *

The moment Law unlocked his front door; he immediately slipped the heels off his aching feet. The feeling of his bare feet touching the fluffy and furry carpet was so nice. _Comfy and soft. _Kid laughed at the relief on Law's face and decided to ruin the moment for him.

"Trafalgar, it was easier looking at you at eye level than right now."

Law spun around, gripping his bundle of keys in such a way that the metal tip was pointing outwards; he pushed Kid against the wall beside the door. The keys were pressing against Kid's neck, right at his jugular.

"Eustass-ya, I suggest for a cup of coffee to shut you up."

Kid snorted at Law's reaction and closed his fist around Law's collar. With ease, Kid pulled Law up and crashed their lips together. Was Kid sorry for the excitement that pulse through his body when Law did that? Nope, not at all. The kiss was short and soon Law was back on his feet, smirking.

"I'd still prefer coffee doing the work."

Moving away from Kid, Law went into the kitchen. Instead of following Law into his kitchen too, Kid went the shelf that was completely filled with books and movies. Well, technically, only a quarter was movies. Kid was sure that Law hasn't even seen half of the movies here considering most of them were his. The only reason why they were here was because their plans for movies always end up somewhere in the bedroom with the movies long forgotten.

As Kid scanned through the movies, he caught sight of something that they _had _planned to watch a month ago. Obviously things didn't exactly go as plan and the movie was well, ignored. Kid took it out and set up the television for the movie.

When Law had come out from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, Kid was done with the movie already. The television screen showed the menu page of the movie, the only thing left to start was to press the play button.

"I thought we've watched that before."

"Yea, 'watched'. We ended reenacting the movie instead."

"Oh."

Memories of their first R rated movie together flooded Law's mind and he could not help but let out a chuckle. Law passed a mug over to Kid while he sets his down and decided to make himself comfortable on the couch. Law was stopped before he could sit down. Giving Kid a questioning look, Law was pulled to sit between Kid's legs.

The both of them chuckling and being slightly embarrassed at the same time, Kid started the movie for distraction.

* * *

As the movie was reaching the end, Kid, for some reason, had taken off his shirt. As for Law, there were red marks here and there along his neck and shoulders. _At the very least, _they were still watching the movie.

When the credits finally scrolled through the screen, Law stood up and stretched. The sky outside was dark already; time had passed without them taking note. Not feeling hungry at the moment, Law decided to take a shower for now. With nothing much better to do, Kid too went to take his towel and pants from the drawer in Law's room.

* * *

Quickly, Kid took his shower and probably ten minutes later, he was out of the bathroom on the first floor. He tossed his clothing into the laundry basket and made his way back Law's room while drying his hair.

In Law's room, the light was on and Law was standing in front of his closet with nothing but a towel around his waist. If that movie just now didn't give Kid a chance, then now it must be it.

"Eustass-ya, do you not know how to knock?"

"No need to."

* * *

With his arms pinned above his head and nothing to muffle the lewd sound escaping his between his lips, Law ground his teeth together. Despite the effort to not show how pleasurable this was, his facial expression and body betrayed him thoroughly. Seeing Law this submissive beneath him turned Kid on even more. Thrusting his hips into Law's, Kid could hear the groan that Law tried to bit back.

"Trafalgar... _You're loud in bed aren't you?" _

Kid whispered hoarsely into Law's ears, his thrusts slowed down to a teasing speed. When Kid's free hand traced the length of Law's aching erection teasingly, Law hissed at the feeling and the desire for more contact.

"Shut up and move."

"Hn, not until you show me what loud is."

"Fuck you."

Kid smirked at Law writhing underneath him and he doubted he had been this turned on before. Suffering from this sweet torture, Law forced an eye open to see the smirk that was still on Kid's lips. Perhaps he shouldn't have agreed with Kid's condition on number of hours. Lowering his head to Law's neck, Kid gave teasing licks here and there.

"We can keep at this _all night long_, Trafalgar."

No matter how hard Law struggled to have his wrists out of Kid's hand, it was useless. Kid chuckled into Law's ear; no one in the world would sound this erotic when chuckling.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Opening his eyes, Law looked at the source of the sound. By his bed, the alarm clock that sat on the table was flashing the time and date.

_12.00 AM  
10 JAN 2014_

Smiling, Law turned around and looked at Kid who too, was disturbed by the sound. Kid groaned and pulled Law closer, enjoying the feeling of Law's naked body against his.

"You set an alarm in the middle of the night?"

"Sort of."

"What for?"

"Hmm… Happy birthday, Eustass-ya."

For a moment, Kid appeared to have the shock of his life but it was quickly replaced by a childish yet proud grin.

"You wouldn't have planned, would ya?"

"Yea, you wish."

Pecking Kid lightly and efficiently shutting him up, Law closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Of course it was with a smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the grinning idiot beside him.

* * *

Author's Note: Forgive my fail attempt at a small, short and non smutty smut. I was beyond embarrassed while writing it. I wonder how many times I ran to my bed and scream and run back out to write.

Anyway, I'm having a small poll at my profile for a_ multi-chapter KidLaw_ fic. I haven't actually started either of them and I'm torn between which to write, so _KidLaw _fans, take a look and vote if you want, the summaries for the two stories are at the bottom of my profile! If you have suggestions or anything, idk, feel free to pm, review or anything! I'm not that scary, I think. XD **Thank you for giving this fic a chance! Have a nice day!**


End file.
